


Young Blood, Fresh Fangs

by The_Nightshade_Serpent



Series: Among Us but There are Murder Nuggets [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Other, all of the crewmates have a lil bit of trauma, imposters are aliens in this, sometimes a family can be some murder nuggets and their very spooked crewmate parents, the murder nuggets unfortunately dont show up right away tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nightshade_Serpent/pseuds/The_Nightshade_Serpent
Summary: -0 imposters remain-All four of the remaining crew let loose all of the pent up stress and terror at that. They had barely been able to force the two murderous beings in the airlock, and all of them had sustained some serious injuries, but now, it was over.Yellow started laughing hysterically, and ended up nearly falling over. White ended up catching them, and let the other lean on them. Black was leaning against the wall, wheezing, and crying. Red just watched, barely holding on to their (shredded) composure as the ejected imposters floated into oblivion. All of them were shaken and distressed. But at least it was over.Well, they’re all in for quite a ride. Because this isn't over. Not by a long shot. :))
Relationships: platonic ships only so far, that may change in the future
Series: Among Us but There are Murder Nuggets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929358
Comments: 146
Kudos: 381





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter is just introducing all of the crewmates for the fic. the little murder nuggets arent gonna show until next chap at the earliest (unfortunately) 
> 
> also first chap is prob gonna be v short in comparison to the later ones lmao F

The remaining crewmates had patched their wounds, and as of right now, were all sitting in silence in the medbay. The red crewmate had let their composure loose and was having a bit of a breakdown. The black crewmate was leaning against them slightly, wordlessly giving them support. 

“Well, fuck. We survived. Brilliant! Love it when that happens!” 

“Shut up Redd.” the black crewmate deadpanned. The red crewmate looked up a bit, a little bit confused. “Not you Buck, the yellow one.” “Oh.” 

“Well, I'm not wrong, Void.” 

“Guys, please don't start to fight here, it’s the last thing we need right now.” both Redd and Void winced at that. 

“Sorry Frost” “Sorry about that sib” the white crewmate, known as Frost sighed. 

“It’s okay, this has all been a massive- uh-” 

“Clusterfuck?” Void suggested. Buck made an amused sound. Frost refused to swear, and there had been a running joke among the crew that if they swore the ship was going to get destroyed. Buck’s mood dropped after that. There were only four of them left now. They curled up, starting to tremble a bit. They weren’t aware that they had been out of it until they had been gently shaken back to awareness. 

“Buck, you okay? You were spacing there-” 

“Buddy, we just survived two murderous alien things- I’d be concerned if they were okay.” 

“Smartass much?” Void ignored Frost and Redd bickering in the background as they gently brought Buck into a hug. After a flinch and a pause, Buck hugged them back. 

“Things are going to be okay.” it was quiet for a bit, and then Redd interrupted the quiet.

“Well, I think all of us still have tasks to do.” Frost nodded, not responding verbally. Buck had calmed down a bit, and (a bit hesitantly) moved out of the other’s hug. 

“Al- alright.” Buck took a couple of deep breaths, their nerves were still shot. “We should still stick together, to help each other’s nerves while we complete everything.” They glanced at the rest of the crewmates, clearly hesitant and nervous. They were never expecting to have to become the captain. But alas, the previous ones in charge, and in the lineup, were very dead. Gee thanks for that murder aliens. 

They weren’t expecting to do a good job, (honestly, they were expecting to be a horrible captain, they were a biologist, not captain material) but they’d try their damndest. For their fellow crewmates. 

“Yeah, sticking together sounds like a good idea, for all of our nerves.” Redd chuckled, glancing around the room out of habit. Frost and Void nodded in agreement as well. 

“Alright, ready to go when you all are.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> important: a murder nugget has arrived, I repeat: A MURDER NUGGET ARRIVED- 
> 
> also Redd has accidentally become a theybo (himbo but nonbinary) and while i was not expecting that, i love it.

The crew of four, over the next couple of weeks, gradually started to relax a bit more, their frayed nerves settling down. Mostly. Though they still stayed together when cycling through all of their tasks needed to keep the ship running. Currently, they were cycling through the daily tasks again. Currently, they were in navigation. 

“Why the hell did we not think about packing electrical tape on board? I think this is the fifth time I've fixed this _exact_ same set of wires-” Void was grumbling, a bit irritated. Buck, who was making sure that the navigation was still on track, (thankfully it was) was the one who responded first. At the current moment, Frost and Redd were currently sorta standing guard, since they didn’t have any tasks there this cycle/day. 

“Honestly, I’m not sure, but we should try to get some at the next supply station. That would certainly cut out all of our wiring tasks from the daily chores.” Void huffed, shutting the wiring panel with a solid  _ thunk!  _ Sound as they did so.

“Hopefully.” over with the other two, Redd suddenly jumped a bit and hurriedly looked around, tense, before sorta forcing themself to relax. Frost was looking at them with concern. 

“Fuck trauma. Just… fuck it. I keep hearing things that sound like they’re coming from the vents.” Redd grumbled, fiddling with their hands a bit as they glanced around. Frost and Void nodded in response. 

“Yeah,” Buck said, looking at their list of tasks on their tablet. “Must be a shared side effect, since we’ve all heard things in the vents despite us getting both of them ejected- Doesn’t help my nerves though-” 

“Yeah,” Void nodded. “It doesn’t help my nerves either.” there was a pause as the four crewmates compared their tasks. 

“I have to go clear things in o2 and clean some things in the greenhouse- at least it’s not electrical, that place scares the shit out of me.” 

“It’s still not as unsettling as some of the things you think out loud at some unholy time of the ‘night’ Redd.” 

“What? A saxophone DOES look like a steampunk bong!”   
  


* * *

It was during the last task of the day when things got interesting. For us at least, for them, not so much. Frost had been doing the final task of the day, which rather unfortunately for all of their nerves, just happened to be in electrical. 

As for what happened, well, let’s just say that a dumbass alien baby didn’t realize gravity was a thing, and promptly fell out of a vent, with a surprisingly loud sound for something that could be held in one hand. 

Frost promptly started screeching, and was now backing into the wall on the opposite side of where the currently extremely confused dumbass alien baby was just sitting, still processing the fact that suddenly, the vent that they had been in spontaneously stopped existing. The three other crewmates that were chilling around the corner were freaking out, and they ended up quickly coming around the corner, seeing that Frost was perfectly fine, just freaking the fuck out, and then the tiny ass blue dumbass alien baby just…. Sitting on the opposite side of the room underneath a now-open vent. 

Needless to say, there was a LOT of panic among the four, and quite a bit of curse words getting let loose. Meanwhile, the tiny blue dumbass alien baby hadn’t moved from the spot where they had landed after falling out of the vent. They were perfectly fine, they were just _extremely_ confused. 

“Shit, what the fUCK-” 

“AAAAAAA?!??” 

“Shit fuck, wait do we have anything to contain it???”

“I mean?? I am wearing a bucket??? But like hell am I going near that without some form of protection-” 

“I have a spatula? Would that help?”

“whY THE FU _CK DO YOU HAVE A SPATULA-_ ” 

“I DONT KNOW IT WAS JUST THERE-”

“CAN SOMEONE _PLEASE_ JUST CONTAIN THAT THING ALREADY” 

“WE’RE WORKING ON IT” Void happened to be the one who actually extremely cautiously approached the tiny murder nugget, armed with a bucket and a spatula, while Frost started edging away, looking like they were VERY close to hyperventilating. And in fact, they were in fact hyperventilating, and Redd was trying to help calm them down out of it. 

Dumbass tiny alien baby just looked confused, and only squeaked in confusion as they started to get nudged with a spatula. Once tiny murder nugget was close enough to the buckets, void just sorta put the bucket over them, getting a few more confused squeaks from the tiny alien. After that was done, void hurriedly backpedaled, quickly retreating back to the safety of the other crewmates. 

At that point, there was a hushed, spooked impromptu meeting discussing what the actual fuck they should do about this. 

“Shit fuck? Were those two nesting?”

“Redd I’m like 90% sure that that was a  _ stupid fucking question _ because there’s a  _ literal baby alien _ currently contained under a fucking bucket-”

“Do you think that’s the only one? Are there more-”

“I mean, there’s probably more? They’re likely all in the vents though-” 

“ _ What the fuck do you mean that there’s probably more Buck _ ”

“I’m just going off of biology that I know- but it is highly plausible that there are multiple baby aliens, including the one currently under the bucket-” 

“I am NOT going to be going into the fucking vents to find any-” 

“How the _fuck_ would we even go into the vents?” 

“We have a spatula for some reason?”

“How would that help us get some potential tiny ass baby aliens out of the fucking ventilation!?”

“Did literally all of you forget about setting traps by the vent openings?” 

“. . .” “. . .” “. . .” 

“You did didn’t you- I mean, I'm not going to lie, I expected Redd to forget about that option-” “Hey!” “But I didn’t think that all of you forgot about the trapping option.”

“How the fuck did we forget about setting traps-” “Why did we forget about traps” 

“It’s likely going to be the safest option for us as well- but what do we do with them after we make sure that we have all of them?” 

“It feels… a bit immoral to just eject them-” 

“Yeah, and honestly I'm feeling bad for having helped eject their parents now.”

“Their parents  _ were fucking murdering _ our other crewmates Redd-” 

“I know but I still feel bad about it!” At that point, the tiny murder nugget apparently realized that they were under a bucket, and assumed that all of the quiet voices they were hearing were likely their parents. So they started to yell. Loudly. Scaring the shit out of the four crewmates that were still discussing and freaking out a bit. 

“Shit what the fuck”

“Why is it screaming” 

“Wait, do you think they hatched recently or-”

“What?”

“Because- we ejected their parents like,” Buck winced, and inhaled sharply, “I think at  _ least _ two weeks ago. We all started hearing sounds in the vents maybe a few days after that-” There was a pause as the group processed that information, with the contained baby still yelling in the background. Then it clicked for them. 

“ _ Oh fuck- _ they probably haven’t had food anytime recently-” 

“ _ Shit, _ I'm feeling worse now-” 

“If we go by some of our known species, the younger ones can survive for maybe three weeks without any food-” 

“ _ Shit- _ ”

“Yeah, they’re all likely…. Starving-” 

“I am not going  _ anywhere _ near that now. I do  _ not _ want to lose some fucking fingers-” 

“I know where a pair of tongs is? Because I think none of us want to potentially lose a finger to that-” 

Long story short, using the spatula to make sure that the alien didn't try to climb out, they moved the bucket out of there, and since they had nowhere else to put the alien, they just put them in a spare greenhouse thing, and ended up sorta nudging some food in there via some fairly large tongs to stop the tiny alien from continuing to yell, and ended up cautiously setting up some traps by all the vent openings. (Buck was the one who knew where they were since they were the one who originally brought them on) after all of that had been dealt with, they grouped up around the emergency meeting button.

“I still don't think that ejecting them would be moral.” 

“Don’t think that we could drop them off somewhere either-”

“We could keep them on the ship and study them?” there was a pause as the other three stared at Buck, who had their bucket hat back now. “What? We barely know _anything_ about their species- and this is most likely going to be the safest option to actually learn more about them-” 

“Aren’t we all absolutely of them? and for a VERY good reason?” 

“Oh  _ absolutely _ \- but I’m willing to put that fear aside to potentially decrease the future amount of imposter murders- besides,” Buck chuckled nervously “Handling potentially extremely dangerous creatures to learn about them is more or less my profession-” 

“Oh right- I forgot that you’re a biologist-” 

“You forget about a lot of things Redd.” Frost deadpanned. 

“Hey!”


	3. Chapter 3

It didn’t take that long for the rest of the murder nuggets to end up getting trapped. Turns out there were six of them in total, including the original one found. Since they had nowhere else to put them still, they all got put in the same spare terrarium with the original one that they had found. 

“I am not going to be going in there anytime soon-” Frost muttered under their breath. Void nodded in agreement. 

“Fair enough-” 

“What if you have tasks in there?” 

“.... only going in for tasks.” 

“Want me to move some plants out of here? For sanity reasons, since you're not going to want to go in here unless for tasks” 

“Yes-” 

“Aight, want any specific ones?” 

Frost and Void stayed true to their word, and avoided the greenhouse like the plague whenever possible. Buck didn’t blame them for that. They themself were still anxious and nervous whenever they went into the room themself. Though they were gradually getting over their nerves about the tiny aliens. It was getting hard to be scared by something that not only was small enough to hold on one hand, but also was apparently still learning how to control their limbs properly, even if they were imposters. They still weren’t going to be handling them with no form of protection though. 

Which was why they were currently holding a tiny alien with a pair of tongs while transporting them to a scale, much to the tiny alien’s vocalized squeaks of protest. 

“This isn’t going to happen often-” they said to the tiny being. Said tiny being only squeaked at them in response, starting to squirm a bit in the tongs. “Please don’t do that, you might fall-” there was just more squeaking in response. 

Buck went through that process for all six of them. Some objected to being picked up more than others. And apparently, Redd had sorta wandered in and watched them do that. Which startled them greatly when Buck glanced over, and saw them there. 

“FUCK- Redd, please do not do that again-” 

“Shit man, sorry,- didn’t mean to startle you-” Buck was wheezing a bit. 

“It’s okay, but why the hell didn’t you speak up beforehand?”

“Didn’t want to distract you.” Buck recovered rather quickly from that startle. Redd approached them, a bit curious. “Anyway- How’s things with the little scoops?”

“Going good I think- wait what”

“What?”

“Why did you call them scoops?” 

“Well- they kinda look like scoops of ice cream when they sit-” There was a pause, as Buck looked over to the tiny aliens in the terrarium. 

“I can’t unsee that now-” 

“Yeah, honestly I couldn’t unsee it either when I first thought of that-” there was a loud squeak, as one of the little aliens started batting one of their siblings. The two crewmates watched the ensuing play-wrestling with a bit of amusement. (Buck was taking notes as well) 

“Hey, Buck, have you named any of the scoops yet?” 

“Honestly, no. I admittedly haven’t really been thinking of that-” Redd snorted in amusement “Hey- ” 

“You didn’t think of naming them? Wow-” was Redd chuckling a bit? Yes, they were. 

“I  _ will _ steal your hat if you don’t stop laughing-” 

“How did you even keep track of all of them if you didn’t name them?” 

“Honestly- mostly by color-” 

“I think it would likely help you out a lot if you give them names.”

“Yeah, yeah I should.” 

“Can I suggest naming them after ice cream flavors?” Behind their helmet, Buck blinked in surprise. 

“What?” 

“What? They kinda do look like scoops- why not name them after ice cream flavors?” Buck was definitely snickering, finding the concept a little amusing. 

“Okay, that is both amusing and adorable-”

“Yep, it is.” 

“Eh, why the hell not- I may have to edit my notes a bit, but might as well.” 

“Nice” 

Redd and Buck ended up discussing potential names for the next hour or so, only occasionally stopping, either to watch the tiny imps doing their thing, or check in/chill with the other two crewmates. (Mostly to get some food) 

Buck ended up dropping by the vending machine (How it was still fully stocked was a mystery- though none of them were going to start asking questions  _ now _ of all times. So what if it appears to be a seemingly bottomless thing of snacks? There are  _ literally _ six tiny ass alien babies on the ship, the vending machine is the least of their concerns.) to get something on the way back, to Redds befuddlement. 

“Why are you…?” Before Redd even finished their question, Buck responded. 

“The scoops normally start screaming as soon as someone enters and they don’t stop until they get fed.” 

“Ah. Fair enough.” 

“It’s a tad annoying honestly, and they screamed at Void too when they went in to do a task- Scared the everloving shit outta them.” 

“Dffhfnghfnghd wow ok-” 

“Redd, how the actual  _ fuck _ did you manage to say that out loud-” 

The two did in fact, get screamed at as soon as they entered. Buck just walked over to the terrarium and scattered some of the snack into the container, which immediately shut all of the scoops up. 

“Wow, those little guys can sure be very loud-” 

“Yeah, I know. And It’s a pain sometimes.” 

There was a small  _ thunk! _ As one of the scoops sorta bumped into a wall of the terrarium at reasonable speed, which was promptly followed by loud offended squeaks. It was hard to not snicker at that. The scoop had puffed themself out a bit, and was still offendedly squeaking at the wall, as if it had purposefully put itself there. 

“Honestly, that one seems like they’re a bit smaller than the rest of them-” 

“They are. Not by a whole lot admittedly, but they’re smaller. And an albino too I think.”

“Albino?”

“As far as I can tell from the colors of their eye and markings. But I may be wrong about that.” 

“Why do you think they’re smaller than the rest?”

“Probably a runt. Which implies that six is a larger than normal clutch or litter size-” 

“How you manage to figure things out like that is astonishing to me.”

“Well, to be fair, I do appear to be the only one who has a entire brain cell between us all-” 

“Honestly, I can’t make a retort to that, we’re all fucking dumbasses here.”   


**\-----------------------------**

I made a meme (also some actual drawings of the chars, but ao3 keeps making the images insanely big for some reason and idk how to fix that rn, will likely edit it later to post those pics here)

EDIT: Ive fixed it 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes for Murder Scoop names & colors in case yall wanted em: 
> 
> Raspberry - Blue  
> Coco - Brown  
> Mint - Lime  
> Peach - Orange  
> Strawberry - Pink  
> Vanilla - White/Albino

It didn't take much longer for a few things to happen with the scoops, developmental wise at least. Most notably, they were no longer constantly falling over trying to get their limbs under control. As such, it was now a tad more challenging to take one for research/observation reasons. Which Buck was dealing with first-hand.

“Well, at least they can’t climb out of the terrarium.” Redd, who was watching in amusement, chuckled. 

“Not yet at least. Though it might help if you ditched the tongs.” Buck just huffed in response, annoyed. It was likely not helping that said scoops were chittering in apparent amusement. 

“I’m really just using this because I don’t want to potentially lose any fingers.” 

“Buck, none of them have been showing any signs of aggression, I doubt that they’ll start doing that now.” 

“Well, I'm not going to risk it. Not  _ yet _ at least.” Redd sorta meandered over at that point. 

“Fair enough.” Redd then just casually picked up one of the scoops, (getting an offended squeak from said murder scoop in response) and then placed them on top of their beanie. The scoop(Peach) ended up settling down fairly quickly. Buck was just staring at Redd. 

“Redd, what the fuCK-” 

“What? I  _ said _ they weren’t aggressive”

* * *

Let’s jump perspectives a bit to the little scoops, shall we? To both clarify some things, and give a bit of a different perspective for the fun of it. 

The orange scoop, called Peach, was the oldest of the six. And while being the oldest meant that they were the first to be able to move around freely, they also happened to be the first to start to shed. Which wasn't exactly the most pleasant feeling. 

Peach was scratching themself with one of their legs, trying to get rid of the itching, unpleasant feeling. It was not working. Meanwhile, their other siblings were fwooshing around the terrarium or playing with each other. (Vanilla may have accidentally run into a few things during their fwooshing, but that didn’t stop them from continuing to fwoosh) 

Peach whined, scratching harder at that itchy spot. Why was this happening? It was scary for the tiny being, mostly because they didn’t know what was going on.

Though, soon all of them were distracted by the entrance of Buck and Redd. As such, pretty much all of them promptly started screaming at the two for food. A few of the little scoops were attempting (and failing) to climb up the glass-like wall of the terrarium, still screaming. Peach was still pretty uncomfortable bc of the itching sensation but was more focused on obtaining food in the moment. 

After the obtaining and consumption of said food (and getting bit bc they attempted to swipe some of their sibling’s food) Peach sorta plodded over, and then resumed scratching at the itch, which had somehow spread. They whimpered a bit, confused and a bit scared. Both Redd and Buck heard that whimper, and Redd went over and gently scooped them up in both hands. 

“Hey there Peach, are you doing okay?” Peach whined, trying to scratch harder at the itchy spots. “Oh, it does  _ not _ look like you’re having a good time there.” Buck looked up, and walked over, a bit concerned. Peach kept scratching at the itches, whining, and starting to squirm. 

“What’s going on?”

“I’m honestly not sure Buck-” and at that point, a chunk of old skin got scratched loose, which relieved that itch. Though it sure startled the three of them. There was a pause as the three processed. 

“Well, I think I know what may be going on-” at that point Peach started screeching in surprise and a bit of fear, which caused Redd to quickly bring them close and start trying to calm them down(as well as caught the attention and concern of their siblings). Peach ended up clinging onto them, screeches turning into scared whimpers. 

“What do you think is going on?” 

“Most likely a form of shedding I think-” Redd (still concerned) was absentmindedly petting Peach with a finger to try to help them calm down, and it  _ was _ working. “Since there’s no blood or other viscera coming from the area that just got partially torn off-” 

“Why did they freak out about it then?” 

“Maybe it was their first time shedding?” Peach had almost completely calmed down and was again not liking this at all. They whined, before starting to scratch at that area again, loosening more of the old skin in the process. 

“It’s gonna be okay Peach, it’s gonna be okay.” Peach whined in response and buried their face into Redd’s suit. To Buck, they asked; “How long do you think it’ll take?”

“That, I don’t know. It could be quick, or it could take quite a while.” Peach had gotten another chunk of old skin loosened a bit at that point, but there was still quite a bit to go. It was going to take quite a while for that part of their shedding to be completed. 

“Do you think that we could do anything to help?” 

“Honestly, I’m not sure. And I don't think we should try to help until we know that we won’t be accidentally harming them.” 

“Fair enough.” 

“You’re thinking of keeping them with you for the rest of the day aren’t you.” 

“Maybe?”

“For Void and Frost’s sake, do  _ not _ do that. They’re still quite anxious about them.” 

“Okay, fair enough, I’ll leave them in here.” 

* * *

“Okay so, it looks like, these guys  _ only _ grow during their sheds-”

“Well, considering that since  _ yesterday _ I have to use  _ two _ hands to pick Peach up now, it’s likely true.” Was Redd holding said baby imp as they spoke? Yes, they were. Said baby imp was being quite irritable, from all of the growing (and the aching from said growing, that unfortunately for them wasn’t quite over yet) that had happened so far. That didn’t stop them from curling up and snuggling into Redd tho. 

“That explains some things. Though the other scoops have not shown signs of starting to shed yet-” Buck was partially thinking aloud at this point. Redd nodded.

“True.”

“Maybe Peach is older than the rest of their siblings? That would make sense, considering everything we know about them-” Redd just shrugged, listening to Buck as the other started to pace, still partially thinking aloud. Or at least they started off doing that, but their attention eventually got refocused to Peach, who had moved, and was now wriggling a bit, getting comfy again. Once the little imp was settled again, they made a tried, but content meep, before dozing off. 

Buck had apparently noticed that and was mostly just watching the two. They didn’t want to interrupt this.

“Well-” Buck only started to speak after a while after Peach had settled down, “That’s the first time I’ve seen one of them do that-”

“I  _ will _ die for them.”

“Redd no-” 


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the scoops ended up starting their sheds a little after Peach had finished theirs. (Honestly, much to the anxiety of Frost and Void, since the scoops had become too big to fully keep in the greenhouse all the time.) That meeting had happened roughly around the time where they started to attempt to mimic the sounds they were hearing. Which led to some pretty funny occurrences. Like the scoops accidentally picking up swear words. (Most of the credit for that went to Redd honestly.) 

“Uh, sorry? I didn’t mean to teach them any swears- ” “fuk” Buck was struggling not to laugh. They were finding this situation pretty funny honestly. “Honestly, I didn’t think that they would pick up on those-” Buck took a few moments to get themself a bit back under control, (so to not spontaneously fall over from laughing so hard at this situation) though when they spoke, their amusement was easily seen.

“Don’t worry about it Redd. Don’t worry about it- It was bound to happen one way or another. The only one here who  _ doesn’t _ swear is Frost after all-” 

**\-------------**

“Any idea when we’ll be able to make a supply run Buck? I’m starting to get sick of mostly eating snacks.” “Same here Void-” 

“Well, it shouldn't be too much longer. We’re already most of the way there.” 

“Thank whatever deities are out there-” 

“Do you think we should try to keep the scoops in during that time or-” 

“I still can't believe you started calling those  _ scoops  _ of all things”

“What? It fits them Frost-” 

“I still can’t believe it-” 

“Yall, can I please finish my sentence?” The others went quiet. “Thank you, So, at most, it’ll likely take…” Buck paused as they mentally counted the cycles needed. “8 day-cycles at the least, 9 day-cycles at the most, at the current rate we’re travelling.” The other three nodded in understanding. “We’ll make a supply run as well as a fuel run while we’re there. Since our supplies took  _ quite  _ a hit because of.. Well, you know, we may have to stay there for a while. We should repair the ship while we’re there as well.” Redd raised a hand. “Yes Redd?”

“What should we do about the scoops during that time?” 

“We’ll need to make sure that they do  _ not _ get out of this ship for one- That’s the major thing to make sure of.” 

“Can I volunteer for me and Void doing the out-of-ship runs?” 

“Yeah, go on ahead Frost. Redd, are you okay with keeping all of the scoops occupied during that time?” 

“Yep!” 

“Good. as for other things, We’re likely going to need some new crewmates as well, to help with tasks.” 

“Yeah, I can agree with that.”

“I’m pretty confident that  _ all _ of us would appreciate being able to take a day off of tasks.” 

**\----------**

Turns out that the scoops picked up pretty quickly on some things. Some of said things happened to be some words. At least they weren’t swearing all the time now, (admittedly Buck did still find it hilarious that all of the scoop’s first words were swears.) and Frost and Void have more or less gotten a bit used to the scoops being there. 

Though that didn’t stop Frost from climbing on one of the server things in electrical to try to avoid two scoops that had stubbornly followed them there. Did Void record that event for sibling culture(trademark) and proceed to cackle madly as they ran away, with Frost yelling at them in typical sibling anger(trademark)? Absol-fucking-loutely. 

Said examples of said sibling culture ended up happening quite often. And honestly, Buck and Redd were letting the two do their thing. It was amusing, and it was seeming to help Frost and Void to get more used too and less afraid of the scoops. 

Along with that, in general, the scoops were more out and about in the ship, and also starting to gnaw on things like table legs (and in one case, Mint nearly electrocuted themself from chewing on some wires that they had somehow managed to get to) which was admittedly a bit of a issue, albeit not a very large one, for now. 

Because of that, Buck added ‘get extra large/strong chew toys so the scoops stop chewing on the table legs’ to the list that they had made of things to do. 

**\--------**

“So, uh… I think that Vanilla may be partially blind- and that actually explains quite a lot of their behavior-” 

“Honestly, I can’t disagree with you on that. They keep acting like a roomba that swears if it bumps into anything-” 

“Do yall think that’s why they’re so clumsy too? I’ve seen em walk into door frames a few times.” 

“Yeah, that would probably be why-” 

“Imagine if they ended up needing to get glasses- most unthreatening alien ever-” 

“How would glasses even  _ work _ on an imposter? They don’t have  _ anything _ to put the arms of the glasses on-” 

“Goggles. Glasses but goggles.”

“Goglasses-”

“Glasggles?-”

“Yall, can’t we just…. Look up to see if there’s anything like that already?”

“Of all of the debates that i’ve had to be a part of, this one is  _ the _ weirdest-”

“Well to be fair,  _ nobody _ would be expecting to be debating on what imposter goggle-glasses would be called-” 

“I still can’t fucking belive we’re debating this right now-” “ᴬᵃ” “oh hey there Coco.” “ᵁᵘᵘ” “Whatcha want?” “ᵁᵖ” “Alright then-” 

“The only thing missing to make that a younger sibling relationship is the cain instinct.”

“Well, Frost isn’t  _ wrong _ per se-” “ᴬᵉᶦᵒᵘ” 

“.....” “ᴮʳᵇʳᵇʳᵇʳᵇʳᵇʳᵇʳᵇʳ” 

“ _ Oh my god- _ ”

“I think Buck’s dying- either that or they’re trying not to laugh so hard that they’re wheezing.” 

“What? What’s so funny?” “ᴶᵒⁿ ᵐᵃᵈⁿ” “...  _ is that fucking moonbase alpha- _ ” “ᴶᵒⁿ ᵐᵃᵈⁿ” 

“Yeah, I think that Buck’s dying-” 

“Redd, did you teach them the moonbase alpha audio-” “ᶠᵘᵗᵇᵒˡ” 

“I didn’t??” “ᴬᵉᶦᵒᵘ?”

“This- this is the best _fucking_ _shit_ \- im fucking dyinggg-” 

“Okay, Buck is no longer dying- That’s good-” “ᴬᵉᶦᵒᵘ” 

“Buck did you teach them the moonbase alpha audio-” 

“ _. . . . _ ”

“ **_Bucket-_ ** ”

“Ack! I did! Thought that it’d help with their speech- ” “ᴬᵉᶦᵒᵘ”

“Why  _ that _ audio of  _ all _ of the-” 

“ _ It sounded like a good idea at the time- _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with the last bit lmao


	6. ah shit, here we go again - author's note

guess who is gonna have to rewrite this because I FINALLY settled on a design (and some biology) of the crewmate species as a sort of whole- plus went through a few design changes to the scoops as well (not too much though, want to keep em being the scoops)

so uh yeah lmao, my brain does things and honestly, with my parents having restricted my online time to four hours a day, ( ~~even though i'm nearly a ADULT)~~ I may not be able to get any bit of that rewrite out anytime soon. -.-

i'll try my best to do so though! Hope to see yall there! ^v^ 

and I hope that all of you are having a good day!


End file.
